Roar
'Roar, '''en español ''Rugido, es una canción que será presentada en A Katy or A Gaga, el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada. Será cantada por New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a Katy Perry. Fuente Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto en el que será presentada esta canción. Letra I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Curiosidades *Es la tercera vez que una canción de Katy Perry es presentada en un cuarto episodio de temporada. La primera fue Last Friday Night en Pot O' Gold (tercera temporada) y la segunda fue ''Teenage Dream ''en The Break-Up (cuarta temporada) Videos thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Canciones ineditas en la serie